Positive and Negative
by 230 gabe
Summary: There are Some events coming up, A clash between positive and negative Worlds with a group of friends in the middle. Will they completely survive? Will they become stronger friends from these events or will they break apart? Who will help this clash of forces?


The Day was like every other day for Kaito, He gets up then goes make food. He makes some of his favorite egg cooking style, Sunny side up while humming some of his favorite kinds of music before getting a text, Actually a whole bunch of texts. One of his friends Miki and She has spammed Hi over and Over. "What do you need?" He texts her with some annoyance. Miki quickly texts. "Hangout with friends, We need you here at the usually spot." He looks at the text and sighs before saying to himself "This Early…" He took his time eating his Sunny side up eggs

Kaito walked down the streets until he saw Miki looking at an odd Capsule machine. She looks nervously at it before he walked over to her with a concerned look. "Hey Miki, What's with that Capsule machine?" He asks because this wasn't here before and she might know something. She turns to Kaito "I have no clue but something about it, it's like Something is calling out to me from within the machine.." She carefully puts a coin into the machine and a Purple capsule pops out of it. Kaito randomly puts a coin in right after Miki "I'm very curious on what this machine has." He says because it has no labels or any pictures which the machine gives him a light blue capsule. Kaito and Miki look at the capsules from the odd feeling they get from touching them, Of course they pop open at the same time with a purple gas and a light blue gas pops out of both. Both of them freak out from this "What the!?" They both yell as the gas causes them to lose their vision for a second.

There's a piece of paper in each of the capsules. Kaito and Miki read them out loud, "You're a Great Swimmer, Mr Knight." He says before Miki reads her paper after his reading, "You Think really badly about your plant, Ms Mage" She looks at the paper before ripping it up and Kaito starts to notice an odd shadow look over Miki's shoulder, In fact it's whispering things into her ear. He tries to get near the shadow but it for some reason notices him and it's head turns in an unnatural way before putting its finger into Miki's Ear which causes her to pass out "H-hey! What are-" He looks worried as the shadow reaches down to pull an orb out of her then her body starts showing some signs of her being in pain which makes Kaito even more scared "What the!? Monster! Or whatever you are STOP IT!" He yells before a flash of light happens before a ball of water appears with red pearl inside it and uses its water to slash off the shadows arm with Miki's Orb thing before it could probably eat it. The shadow looks at Kaito and starts making hissing sounds.

The Orb of water just slashes away at the shadow until it just pops into black Slime before that stuff just dissolves into nothingness. The orb just turns into white light before everything around starts getting fuzzy and he passes out from this experience. A figure appears to stand over them…

**Several Hours Later**

Kaito Jumps awake to find himself in an apartment place and Miki is in a sleeping bag on the ground below the couch that he was set on. A man who He has never seen or met before "You're finally awake, I know your names already but you don't know my name which is Dex Storm,Expert Detective!" He says before getting into an anime style pose that make Kaito have an even more confused face.

**To be continued**

****

**Character Data!**

Name: Kaito Kopa

Age: 25

Blood type: A+

Birthdate: February 24th 1994

Positive: A very good swimmer and Star gazer

Negative: An event dealing with digging a hole for a lost pet.

**Combat Info**

Class: Knight

Element: Water

Alignment: Positive

Ability Class: Pet

Ability Name: The Sea's Red Pearl

Name: Miki Niva

Age: 25

Blood Type: AB-

Birthdate: September 22ed, 1994

Positive: She's oddly very good at public speaking and likes writing little poems about her friends

Negative: She may have a love for gardening but it bothers her that nothing lives for a few days.

**Combat Info**

Class: Mage

Element: Earth

Alignment: Negative

Ability Class: Caster

Ability Name: Book of the Witch's rose


End file.
